1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a self-cleaning brush which allows the user to selectively and effectively clean the brush bristles and other foreign matter which may collect between the bristles. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a brush and a method of cleaning thereof, wherein the brush is provided with at least one, and preferably a plurality of, apertured cleaning sheet(s) receiving the bristles therethrough and positioned adjacent the brush body; the sheet(s) are mounted for manual lift-off removal thereof from the brush body, thereby removing hair and other foreign materials from the bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushes of various types such as hair brushes, lint brushes and pet brushes suffer from the problem of cleaning hair and other foreign materials from the brush bristles. That is, through continued use such brushes become fouled with hair, lint and dirt, and must be periodically cleaned. Generally, brushes are cleaned by placing them in water and/or by application of a comb or other brush through the bristles to remove foreign materials. As brush users will attest, such expedients often are not fully effective.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved brush design which can be readily cleaned by the user without the need for time-consuming and difficult cleaning procedures.